Timeline
The Titans' Reign Thousands of years prior to the films, the Titans rule the Earth and the universe with an Iron fist.Ouranos is overthrown by his son Kronos. However, Ouranos predicts that Kronos' children would overthrow him before Kronos chopped his father's remains in the ocean. Aphrodite is born from the sea and born of the gods' race. Kronos becomes the Lord of the universe and marries his sister, Rhea, with whom he have six children: three sons, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and three daughters, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. However, Rhea manages to hide Zeus. As a grown man, Zeus tricked his father into discharging all of his siblings. The Titanomachy Realizing their parents had a tyrannical rule, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades plan to overthrow their father and the Titans. The blacksmith god, Hephaestus created a weapon for each brother: a lightning bolt for Zeus, a trident for Poseidon and a pitchfork for Hades. Together, the three weapons created the Spear of Triam, the only thing capable of defeating Kronos. At the same time, Zeus convinced Hades to create a Powerful beast that would end the Titans: the Kraken, which would one day be slain by Perseus . After a ten year war known as the Titanomachy takes place, the Kraken defeats the Titans at the gardens of Stygia and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades formed the spear with their personal weapons and used it to defeat Kronos. Incapacitated, the brothers imprisoned their father in Tartarus, the deepest parts of the underworld. After the final war, Zeus became King of the heavens, Poseidon became the King of the seas. Meanwhile, for Hades, Zeus tricked Hades to rule the Underworld in darkness and misery and left him guarding their father for centuries. Due to this, Hades grows from wise to cold and embittered and plotting to overthrow Zeus. Age of Men Zeus created man to pray to feed the gods immortality. However, the consequences are if people stop praying to the gods, their work becomes undone and they are rendered mortal. Over the years, several gods are born. Zeus has multiple affairs with other women. Among them is Ares, his son with Hera, twins Artemis and Apollo with Leto, Hermes with Maia and Athena with Metis. Hephaestus marries Aphrodite at some point. Three blind Witches take up residence at Stygia and gain reputations as the Stygian Witches Centuries later, Poseidon and Medusa have an affair in Athena's temple. Angered, Athena curses Medusa and turned her into a gorgon. Imprisoned in a lair at the edge of the underworld on the River Styx, Medusa is given one solace by Athena. The goddess places a curse on the temple that prevents women from entering the lair so she will never harm a woman. Every man that entered her cave would never make it out alive. At some point, a young woman named Io catches the attention of a god but refuses his advances. Outraged,the god curses Io with agelessness. She spends the next several years watching her loved ones die. She becomes aware of a prophecy that one day, a boy would be born and would one day slay the kraken and end the tyrannical rule of the gods. A few centuries pass and the humans begin to question the gods. One of them is the tyrannical ruler, Acrisius, King of Argos. He leads a full scale siege on Olympus itself. Though the other gods simply wanted to lay waste to Acrisius and his army, Zeus cared for Man too much. He disguises himself as Acrisius and went where the queen slept, having a one night stand that causes Danae to become pregnant with Zeus' child. None months later, Danae gives birth to a baby boy. However, at the same time, Danae and hey child are sentenced to death by Acrisius. Offended by Acrisius'act, Zeus sends a lightning bolt to the king's head, resurrecting him as Calibos. Outraged, Calibos throws his wife and her son into the sea. Around the same time, Poseidon has an affair with a mortal woman and they have a son, Agenor. After Perseus' birth, Io begins watching over Perseus all his life. Throughout the journey in the sea, Zeus' son survives in the sarcophagus while his mother dies. Io guides Perseus and his deceased mother to a boat, where it is dragged out of the sea by a fisherman named Spyros, who finds Danae and the baby. Together with his wife Marmara, the family names the boy Perseus and adopts him as one of their own. As a boy, Perseus' mother becomes pregnant with her and Spyros' first biological child. Perseus begins doubting that he isn't truly their son. However, Spyros insists that Perseus will always be their son. Twelve years later, Perseus grows into a strong young man who lives the Happy life as a fisherman with his parents and his sister Tekla. War with the Gods Ten Years Between In between the krakens defeat and the second Titanomachy, Andromeda is crowned Queen of Argos Io and Perseus marry and have a son, Helius. However, Io suddenly passes due to an unknown illness. Zeus approaches his son and offers to resurrect her, but Perseus allows fate to intervene. Sometime after the defeat of the Kraken, during one family dispute between Hades and Zeus, Hephaestus sides with Hades. Angered, Zeus punishes Hephaestus by stripping him of his immortality. The deity becomes known as The Lost One and begins living on an island inhabited by Cyclopes. Titanomachy Category:Events